


All Should Fear the Woman With a Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren always knew what she wanted from life.</p><p>Written for the wc_women_fest on LJ and my free square (Selfie) at Trope Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Should Fear the Woman With a Plan

Lauren stood outside the F.B.I's White Collar unit and took a moment to let it sink in.

Her entire life had revolved around becoming a federal agent. It felt that way at times.

She always knew what she wanted to be. When she was little she may not have known the difference between the different agencies, but knew she wanted to be the top police _girl_ 's boss. That she would be in charge one day.

When the other little girls were busy having tea parties she was the sheriff that would remind them to keep it quiet.

When she got older she set her sights on the local police department. She knew it would be the first stepping stone to where she wanted to be. She worked long hours and proved herself a worth partner and friend to everyone she worked with.

She finally got the call she'd been waiting for.  
The one that would accept her as a member of the Organized Crime unit of the bureau. That had been her proudest day, so far. 

She had never seen her parents look so worried and proud in the same moment. They were proud of her accomplishment like they were all the ones that had come before it. They tried to keep the negative comments to a minimum. 

Lauren knew they worried and tried her best to make sure they only knew the happy things that were happening in her life.

She wanted to cry when she saw the relief wash over their faces when she told them her latest news.

When she was reassigned to work in the white collar division she. She didn't have the heart to tell them that most of the cons she would be going after were just as deadly as the mob ones they feared. 

In her opinion they were more deadly. The mob had rules. From what she could tell most of the white collar cons did what they felt like. They scared her more than any gang banger on the street or well connected mobster that she'd ever met.

That didn't mean that there wasn't a huge perk that came along with the promotion. The best one would be her boss.

She would be working alongside Peter Burke. The man was a legend. He had brought down some seriously tricky white collar cons.

Speaking of cons she would have the added benefit of being able to pick Neal Caffrey's brain.

She studied his case with a passion that scared most people.

She always thought there was more to his capture then anyone knew.

One day she wanted to be as good of agent as Peter Burke. Once she mastered that, she wanted to be an even better agent.

Lauren was a woman with a plan and nothing would stop her from achieving it.

She had goals and ambitions. She was going to continue to make something of herself . She wouldn't settle for second best at anything. 

One day she would be running the bureau. Until that day came, she would have to settle for learning everything she could from everyone in the White Collar division.


End file.
